Application software, commonly referred to as an application or simply an “app,” is designed to allow a user to perform a singular or multiple related specific tasks, often leveraging Internet connectivity. Such “apps” are increasingly designed for a variety of web-connected devices, including mobile devices, desktop computers, notebooks, and printers.